Red Blooded Siren
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: ONESHOT This is a Rory and Tristan. Two years after he got shipped off to military school, he comes home for a party and meets and interesting sight when he disappears for some peace and quite………


Red Blooded Siren………

**ONE-SHOT** This is a Rory and Tristan. Two years after he got shipped off to military school, he comes home for a party and meets and interesting sight when he disappears for some peace and quite………

Another fucked up party hosted by the fucked up super elite of society; the crème de la crème. Also known as Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey, my parents. I still don't know how I'd been shanghaied into coming to this, I mean, let's face it, no 18 year old, that was in the right frame of mind, would voluntarily show up to one of these parties unless they were some gold digging whore, looking for their next victim, I mean "life partner"……… Naw, victim's a more realistic portrait of the poor suckers that the new breed of gold diggers get their claws into. I've been here two hours and I've already had five different species of gold digger offering me their services. If I was 16, I'd have fucked them by now, but being 18 and having to fend for myself over the last two years, fucking the horny bitches……… not nearly as appealing as it once was. Jeez, I must have been so desperate for some affection back then. If you heard some of the things people were talking about you'd think I was some type of God. Come back to restore blessings upon them. Well……… now that I think about it, I _am_ a Greek Adonis.

Smirking, I made my way up to my old room, giving out polite greetings to all my old friends that had abandoned me when I got sent away, all the while rolling my eyes internally and having to stuff my hands deep into my trouser pockets to make sure I didn't punch the idiotic grins right off their faces, women and children be damned! Shaking my head I opened my door to find one hell of a sight that tightened my jeans drastically as my blood changed direction and set a new course to my second head. There, laying directly on my bed, was Rory "Mary" Gilmore, dressed in nothing but a sheer red dress, that had ridden up to reveal her matching lace knickers and a pair of red 4 inch heels. Hair spread around her as she bit her plump red lower lip and moved one of her hands all over her body while the other one was buried between her legs. Judging from the soft moans coming from my old t.v set (and from between her lips) and the lust drenched eyes that she kept glued to the set, she had found my old porn stash and decided to have some fun.

Unable to help myself I lightly trailed my hand up her bare leg watching as she registered that it was actually someone else's hand on her legs and opened her eyes wide as they connected with mine. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mary getting herself off to my old porn DVDs? Never thought I'd see the day."

What she said next, shocked the hell out of me. "Yeah well if you hadn't have got yourself shipped off to military school, then you'd be getting me off instead of me having to do the job myself." With that she stood up and made her way towards the door, ass swaying in a way that made it hard to stand, let alone move and grab her arm to spin her round, back towards the door.

"Well I'm here now."

"Too late." She tried to open the door, but I kept my hand pressed on it as I pressed my body up against hers and revelled in the little whimper that escaped her lips. Smirking, I grabbed the baby soft curls at the back of her neck and forced her mouth onto mine in a bruising kiss. She responded instantly and we began a battle for dominance, neither backing down. Years of pent up tension was released in that one kiss……… Well for me anyway. She arched her body into mine as I peppered kisses down the side of her neck, along her collarbone and onto the top of her breasts. Her head shook from side to side as her moans filled the air around us, while her hands frantically gripped my shirt lapels pulling me closer to her body.

Obviously she didn't like not being in control 'coz she pushed my jacket to the floor before ripping open my shirt and raking her nails down my chest, before latching them onto my belt buckle. She was making me lose control as my mind fogged over and all I wanted to do was fuck her there and then, up against the door. Quickly, I grabbed her hands and held them above her head in my right hand while I wagged my left finger back and forth in front of her eyes. "Oh no. I'm in control here." Her eyes darkened in fury as she struggled against my hold.

"Give in Mare; it'll be so much easier for both of us that way."

"Never." Stubborn. Oh well, given time she'll be begging for mercy while I bring her to the brink again and again and again. My hand left hers temporally as it joined my other pulling up the hem of her dress up her body and over her head. Soon she stood in nothing but her sheer, blood red, lace knickers and heels. Pulling on her hands I tossed her onto the bed. I couldn't help but stare down at her before I crawled on top of her and settled in between her legs. My erection was pressed up against her heated core and the friction was driving me insane. That's when she took advantage of me. While I was trying to think my way through the misty haze in my head, she'd managed to remove my trousers, leaving me in just my underwear. Her small, delicate hands were running up and down my shaft through my underwear as I traced my fingers down her body, before gripping her lace knickers and dragging them down her body.

Her hands were becoming too much of a distraction, so I grabbed them and placed them above her head while she struggled to break free. Her body arched into mine as I trailed kiss across her breasts, my left hand creeping up her thigh, before slowly slipping one finger inside her. I kept my finger still and she began to buck against my hand as she tried to satisfy her need. Meeting her eyes I saw her hatred and fury spark up as she realised that I was going to make her beg for it, make her reach for it. All those times before in Chilton when she had been in control, it might have been my territory, but she sure as hell ran circles round me.

"Say what you want." She shook her head, still defiant, even though her body was still bucking against my hand as she tried to get me to move. Feeling her body rose and fall under mine was as tortuous to me as it was proving to me. "All you have to do is say it Mare and your darkest fantasy can be made into reality." I began to thrust my finger inside her and watched as the pleasure spread across her face.

"Fuck you." "Trust me Mare, that'll come later."

My fingers moved relentlessly inside of her until she was swept away by the current of pleasure sweeping through her body. When she'd come back down off her high, I started moving my fingers in her again. Her ocean blue eyes widened in shock as she felt her body tightening again and this time when she came, it was harder than before. Her breasts heaved as she panted, trying to get her breath back. My breath scorched her nipples as I took one into my mouth and sucked on it. She was making little whimpers as her squirmed underneath mine.

"Please……… Tris, please!" "Please what?" "I want……… I need………" "Say it Mare, all you have to do is say it." I moved my body against hers and felt her tugging my boxers down. She blindly reached out and happened to knock over the box on top of the dresser to spill out a bunch of condoms.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, tears spilling out of the sides as she grabbed a condom and rolled the latex onto me, moving her hips so that I was pressed directly against her centre. "Fuck me." Kissing away her tears I thrust into her repeatedly, not giving her a chance to adjust or catch her breath. She wrapped her legs around my waist and ground her hips up against mine so that between us we forged a rhythm that blew my fucking mind.

My moans raced after hers as we sent them to fill the empty room, the sheets rustled against our skin as we rolled on the bed, reaching our peaks over and over again, until finally, we came to stop, our breathing harsh, body's marked, lips swollen and sexual appetites sedated. We lay; body's tangled up in each other, our breathing trying in vain to fight against our rapid heart beats as it tried to return to normal. No words spoken all the things we wanted to say lodged in our throats until the time to say them passed.

After a while, she slipped out of the sheets and began to get dressed. When she'd finished, she placed a kiss on my lips that boarded between sweet and innocent and scorchingly passionate, before slipping out of my bedroom door without a backward glance.

Soon after I followed her out, hair tousled, clothes crinkled and body aching, the memories of what had just happened playing in my mind on an endless loop, that was effecting my body just as the real Rory had done. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I was greeted with the sight of Rory about to slip out of the door. As if she sensed my gaze, she looked back and our eyes locked for a second before she tore her gaze away and disappeared round the open door.

Her eyes told me everything I needed to know; I'd be seeing her at the next society party, just like I'd seen her at the last society parties for over three months. Closets, bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens, tables, couches, walls, doors, gardens……… you name it we'd used it for our little exploits. She'd drawn me in then, life a moth to the flame, a sailor to rocks as he heard the sirens song. After all her name was Lorelai and in one of its many translations, she was one of the Sirens.

Closing my eyes, I summoned my calm as I steeled myself and prepared to face the pompous bastards waiting in the ball room. She'd only been gone for a few minutes but already I was craving the feel of her body flush against mine. Luckily for me, the next party was in a week's time.

Ciao my red blooded siren……… till next time Mare.

(Just so you guys know the word "scorchingly" is one I've kinda made up.)


End file.
